Ed or Edward
by Envytheawesome
Summary: The title sucks, I know... Ed and Al come back from beyond the gate, but Ed doesn't want anyone to know its them. They change their image and their name. But what will happen with Winry? ead to find out! R&R please! no flames!


HEY! I gots a new story. R&R ENJOY! Ed has automail leg and arm. (Because I feel like it). Al has whole body. _**R&R**_

DISCLAIMER: I dont own fma.

ED'S POV

Its been 5 years since Al and I went through the gate to Germany. A few hours ago we were looking for informatoin about how to get back home. I think we found out how.

"You ready?" Al asked.

I nodded. "Lets go home."

Al and I drew a big transmutation circle on the floor of our apartment. I cut my finger a little and smeared the blood on the circle, it started to light up.

Al smiled. "Its working!"

"Yes, it is." I said and smiled back.

A bright flash of blue light lit up the appartment. We were transported to the gate. I looked nerviously at Al, who was knocked out. The gate opened and we were sucked in. A bunch of small hands grabbed us as me went through and I fought them off of US. Finally we were dropped off in a green field, full of tall grass.

"Where are we brother?" Al asked, looking around, when he regained contiousness.

"I don't know, lets ask them!" I pointed to two people who were walking up a small path. We ran towards them, it was a small old lady with a blond girl that was a little shorter than me. (I love that for once someone is shorter than me, although I have grown a lot). I looked closer at the two. "Al stop!" I shouted at Al, who imedietly stopped.

"What is it?" He asked.

"That's Winry and Pinako!" I said.

"Really? YAY!" Al started moving to them again.

"No stop! I don't want them to know its us." I reasoned.

"Why not?" Al pouted.

"They've moved on with their lives. They don't need us anymore." I said. "We have to make ourselves look different."

"Ok.." Al said sadly. "But how?"

"We have alchemy here, remember?" I said.

"Oh yeah!" Al said happily.

I few moments later, I had dark brown hair, light brown skin, and I was wearing a red long sleaved shirt with black pants, and gloves to hide my hand. Al had light brown hair, green eyes, brown skin, and he was wearing a white shirt with jeans.(I didn't feel like changing my eye color).

"Let's go." I said.

"Brother, can we live here?" Al asked hopefully.

"Why?" I asked.

"I like it here. I would feel better. I wanna live in a place I'm familliar with." Al responded.

"Ok, sure." I said.

"Yay!" Al said. "Oh, don't we need different names?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that... I'll keep my name, it's pretty common."

"Ok, I'll change my name to... Quinn. Quinn Zelorn." Al stated proudly.

"Zelorn?" I asked, because that's a strange name.

"Yes." Al said.

"O...k" I started walking towards Winry.

"What are you doing?" Al asked.

"I thought we could 'meet' Winry and ask her for materials to build a house." I said and continued walking.

"Ok!" Al said, following me.

"Hello." Pinako said as we approched.

"Hi." Al said.

"Who are you?" Winry asked. "I haven't seen you here before."

"I'm Edward Zelorn and this is my brother A...Quinn." I said, covering up my mistake.

Winry looked like she was going to cry. "E..Edward?"

"Yes, that's my name. Why? Is something wrong?" I asked nerviously.

"No. I'm fine." Winry went back to normal. "I'm Winry and that's Pinako. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah...I was wondering if you had any extra materials for us to use?" I said.

"Accualy we have a lot. You can have them. Follow me." Pinako led us to the house. Den barked happily at us. Pinako brought us to the backyard of their house, there was a big pile of metal and some wood. "Here. Take this."

"Thanks!" Al said and took some of it. "Let's build up there!" Al pointed at the place where our old house was.

"NO!" Winry yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"You can't build there!" She yelled, a little softer.

"Why not?" Al asked.

"Because... Um.." She said seeking a reason.

"Oh you boys can build up there." Pinako said.

"Yay!" Al started carrying the supplies up to the spot. I followed, carrying the rest.

**WINRY'S POV**

"GRANDMA," I yelled. "WHY'D YOU LET THEM DO THAT!"

"Well, why not?" Pinako answered.

"Oh..um..because I don't want them to?..." I said, hopefully.

"You have to let them go, they arn't coming back." Pinako said and entered the house.

I felt tears slide down my cheek. Although it was probably true, I still had hope. I've had a crush on Edward Elric for a REALLY long time. So now that there's a guy living by me with the same name, I remember him even more. I haven't really looked at them yet, so I don't really know what they look like. I decided to follow them.

"Hey brother, are you ready?" Edward asked.

"Yep." Quinn started drawing a transmutation circle, but Edward didn't.

'So their achemists.' I thought. 'Well nobody is better than Ed. HE doesn't need a transmutation circle.'

Quinn put his hands on the circle and it started to glow. When it died down a half a house stood.

"Oh, I guess I'm a little rusty." Quinn said.

"No problem, I'll finish it." Edward kneeled down, but he wasn't drawing a circle...

'Doesn't he need a circle? Unless...' I thought.

Edward clapped his hands (just like Ed) and put them on the ground. It started to glow, when it died down a whole huose stood.

"Nice job, Ed! Just like the Fullmetal Alchemist, to do something like that!" Quinn said excitedly.

"Even though we didn't use alchemy back there, I found a few books on it and studied that." Edward said.

'So! He thinks he's just like Ed! I bet he doesn't know a thing about him! I'll show him not to put himself on the same level as Ed! Even if he doesn't need a circle!'

I stomped over to them. "HEY!" I yelled.

Edward turned. I stopped, his eyes...just like Ed's. A beautiful gold. I started crying and ran away.

"Winry! Come back!" Quinn chased after me.

I ran to the field and sat down, crying. Quinn sat next to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worryingly.

"It's n..nothing." I sniffed.

"Come on you can tell me. Please?" He pleaded.

"Ok. You see (*sniff*) you remind me of two... friends that (*sniff*) left.." I said sadly.

"Who?" Quinn asked curiously.

"A guy named Edward Elric... and his brother Alphonse." I said.

"Really? Is that all?" He asked.

"No...This guy, Edward, he was the Fullmetal Alchemist and..." I couldn't finish.

"And what?" He asked. "I promise I wont tell! You can trust me."

"And I... fell in love with him...and I still love him..." I said, quietly. But he still heard me.

Quinn looked suprised, and I mean **really** suprised. "Oh.. I have to go now." He got up.

"Wait! Do you want to come to dinner with us? Your brother can come to." I asked. I just told this guy my darkest secret. He better keep it! Or else!

"Of course! I'll tell brother!" He ran to his new house.

I got up and started walking to my house. When I went inside Grandma was cooking stew. Ed's Favorite...

"Hey Winry. Where have you been?" Grandma asked.

"I was with Edward and Quinn. I invited them to dinner." I said.

"Ok." She continued making stew.

A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door.

"Hi!" I said, when I opened the door.

"Hello." Edward said. "Is that stew?" He looked happy. He must like stew.

"Yes, it is." I answered.

"Cool!" Edward went in the kitchen.

"Sorry about him, he is always hungry." Quinn said.

'Just like Ed..' I thought. "It's Ok."

Quinn went into the kitchen.

When we finished eating (Edward eating half the pot himself) I noticed Edward didn't drink his milk.

"Why didn't you drink your milk?" Pinako asked. Apperently she noticed too.

"Because milk sucks" Edward whispered, only I heard.

"Brother never drinks milk. He says it is useless." Quinn said.

"Just like Edward Elric." Pinako said. "Edward, what do you know about him?"

"I know he disapeared, I know he could transmute without a circle, and... he was a sinner." He said, looking kind of sad.

Quinn gasped. "A sinner?"

Edward nodded.

"HE WAS NOT A SINNER!" I screamed. Edward looked suprised. "HE WAS A GREAT PERSON THAT NEVER GAVE UP! HE WAS THE BEST FRIEND I'VE EVER HAD!" I grabbed my wrench, tears flowing down my face, and chucked it as hard as I could, at Edward Zelorn.

As if expecting it, he reached up and caught it with his right hand, a foot from his face.

I heard a feint clinking noise, I knew that noise! Automail. but I didn't say anything. Edward put the wrench on the table and walked out of the house. I followed.

Edward was sitting under the tree by his house. I snuck up behind him. I saw him take off his left glove, then his right. His right hand gleamed in the moonlight. Automail.

He sighed. "Great person," He said to himself. He watched as his arm reflected the moonlight.

I walked up to him and sat down. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"It's alright. Did you really mean that? About Edward Elric?" He looked at me,curiously with his golden eyes.

"Yes... He was the best friend I've ever had. Even though everytime he came here with his broken automail I yelled at him, I really enjoyed his company. He was short-tempered, and sometimes it was funny. It always broke my heart when he left, I never knew when or if he would return." I smiled and looked at the sky, full of stars. "I've always admired how confident and deturmined he was. He never gave up, no matter what the cost. I also liked his hair. It was so perfectly blond and soft. He also hated milk, which was probably why he was so short. I've always worried about him, he never told me anything. I..."

"Um, you talk a lot." Edward cut me off.

"Sorry. Ed was just so full of kindness, stubborness, lots of fighting spirit, and he was really hot, and..." I caught myself, putting my hand up to cover my mouth. 'Oops..' I thought. 'I slipped'

"I have to go now! Bye!." Edward got up and ran into his house.

"I just had to say that!" I scolded myself. "Stupid!"

**ED'S POV**

'Holy shit she said I was hot!' I thought to myself as I paced around my room. It was a lot like our old house. 'I know I loved her but I never expected her to like me back! She said my hair was soft! I have to tell her its me.'

I ran out of the house and snuck past Winry, who was scolding herself under the tree. I ran to Al who was just leaving Winry's house.

"Al we have to change back to normal. NOW!" Al didn't question it, he just followed me to the house. (Sneaking past Winry again)

In a few moments I changed my hair back to blond and put it in a braid, my skin is not brown anymore, and I changed into my original cloths. Al was normal again too.

"Lets go." I said and walked to Winry, who was looking at the ground.

"Winry?" Al said.

Winry looked up, then she gasped. "Ed? Al?"

"Yep! How've you been?" Al asked.

Winry jumped up and hugged us. I blushed slightly. After a moment she let go.

"You mean your Quinn?" Winry pointed to Al, who nodded. "Oh.. That means. Your..." She pointed at me, I nodded. She blushed,"Oh, then you know?"

"Yes." I said, smiling softly.

"Umm.." She blushed.

"I'm going to see Pinako." Al said, leaving us alone.

**WINRY'S POV**

"I..." I was blushing like mad! Ed knows I love him! But does he feel the same?

Ed walked up to me and smiled. He leaned down and kissed me. It was just a moment, but it was amazing. His lips were so warm and soft. As soon as he broke away I wanted to kiss him again.

"Ed.." I said softly.

"I love you too." He said, smiling.

I smiled too. He leaned down again. I closed my eyes as I felt his soft lips against mine. This one lasted longer. He put his arms around my waist, pulling me even closer. I was in heaven. I felt like I was floating. I slipped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. I pulled away first, sadly. But I couldn't breathe.

"I love you, Ed." I said smiling like crazy.

"I love you too, Win." Ed responded, smiling softly.

"Let's go home." I said and we walked to my house.

"You know, I wonder what Mustang will do when he finds out we're alive." Ed said.

o.O.o

How was that? Thats the longest chapter I've ever done. :) _**REVIEW**_


End file.
